1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a locking mechanism for interconnecting two flexible flat band end portions, and preferably, but not exclusively, the end portions of a plastic belt which is worn about a user's waist, such as to hold pants or a skirt in place.
The conventional way in securing a belt about a wearer's waist is to provide at one end of the belt a buckle, and to perforate the other end of the belt with a series of equidistantly spaced holes in an end section of the belt. The spacing between these perforated holes are usually about three-quarters of an inch, but can vary and be as much as an
A further disadvantage of the majority of these
is that the buckles and the attachments are often an eyesore and do not blend with the belt design or color; they is in most cases necessary to discard the entire belt.